Empire of Urano
Overview The people of Urano have been known to have a different view on things. From creating the first push-prop designs in the late 1600's to developing a cultural identity fairly independent from the rest of Cael, they have found their own ways to step up to the other giants in the world. A good deal of their land, notably the smallest area compared to the other four imperial powers, is covered in mountainous terrain which makes farming and agriculture very difficult. Once it was mastered they slowly began to make cities both in the valleys and sides of the many tall mountains, growing their industry and creating one of the most professional and skilled fighting forces in Cael. Many of their holdings under the Imperial Uranian Navy (IUN) include a good chunk of the Perusian Islands and the Itanian Islands, slowly pushing more of their influence and wellfare around the globe. History The Empire of Urano had a very difficult start to develop their civilization due to the small amounts of land available for cultivation. Eventually as they learned more irrigation techniques and developed rice patties. With the surge of food their population boomed, yet as they expanded they soon realized that their neighbors on the island were pushing their borders as well. The clans of the southern lands allied with themselves, the north following suit with their people. Peace reigned for quite awhile between the many nations, yet soon war plagued the people of Urano. During a meeting of the four clans to discuss trade and other political matters, Shogun Miyamoto was killed by an unknown assallant. His ally, Shogun Shigeru, swore that the northern families would pay for what he believed was their plot to claim the entire island for themselves. Shigeru took the responsibility of the remaining southern families and waged total war against his enemies of the north, even taking part in battles as a master swordsman and warrior. The Uranian Civil War lasted for over twenty years from 1432-1456, the bloody conflict ending upon the capture of the northern allied capitols. Shogun Shigeru stood victorius on the battlefield, claming himself the Emperor of Urano. Ever since the nation has been at peace and under one flag even to this very day under Empreor Souji. The land has adopted industry, improved their quality of life, all while keeping their cultural identity and values of honor, sacrifice, and family. Eventually they took to the skies, expanded their culture to others, and began to reap in the rewards as one of the Big Five powers in Cael. Air Force The Imperial Air Force (IAF) is one of the most decorated and skillful group of pilots, rivaled only by Estila. Historians still have trouble even today on which country was the first to invent flight technology and begin exploring. They began their first tests with push-prop technology and quickly found the advantages of their smaller, lighter, and faster craft. The entirety of their air force consists of these craft, many of them stationed on the many carriers and ships that fly through the sky with them. These carriers are accompanied by fleets of battleships, cruisers, destroyers, and many other boats that could even rival the Royal Navy of Whitewater in a slug-fest. Remaining different in practice with the same goals as everyone else, the Urano have carved themselves a niche in Cael and plan on keeping it.